Thousand-Eyes Restrict
Relinquished and Thousand-Eyes Restrict are demons from the Yu-Gi-Oh! media franchise. They are considered to be the most dangerous monsters owned by the first main Yu-Gi-Oh! villain Maximilian Pegasus, thanks to their unorthodox effects. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * None Death Battle Info Relinquished *Dark / Spellcaster / Ritual / Effect *Level 1 *0 ATK / 0 DEF *Ritual Card: Black Illusion Ritual Effects *(Once Per Turn) Relinquished can target 1 enemy monster; equip that target to Relinquished. **This is depicted as Relinquished's mouth creating a magical vortex to eat the enemy whole. Then the absorbed monster is fused into its wings; completely unable to move. The wings then fold over Relinquished; turning the monster into a meat-shield. **Relinquished's ATK and DEF become equal to that equipped monster's. **This effect can work on any enemy monster; regardless of how high their ATK or DEF is (even if it's infinite). *While equipped with that monster, any battle damage you take from battles involving this card inflicts equal effect damage to your opponent. *Relinquished is not destroyed if it battles a monster with higher ATK while it is equipped with another monster. Instead the equipped monster is destroyed. Thousand-Eyes Restrict *Dark / Spellcaster / Fusion / Effect Monster *Level 1 *0 ATK / 0 DEF *Fusion Material: Relinquished + Thousand-Eyes Idol Effects *Other monsters on the field (including allies) cannot attack. **This is because TER's eyes create magical beams that paralyse enemy monsters. Since it has eyes everywhere on its body; these beams fire in all directions. These beams fire automatically and are in effect indefinitely. Apparently, these eyes also do not need to blink. **Other monsters on the field also cannot change their battle positions while paralysed. *(Once Per Turn) TER can target 1 enemy monster; equip that target to TER. **This is depicted as TER's mouth creating a magical vortex to eat the enemy whole. Then the absorbed monster is fused into its flesh; completely unable to move. **TER's ATK and DEF become equal to that equipped monster's. *These aforementioned effects can work on almost any other monster; regardless of how high their ATK or DEF is (even if it's infinite). *TER is not destroyed if it battles a monster with higher ATK while it is equipped with another monster. Instead the equipped monster is destroyed. Related Monsters Dark-Eyes Illusionist *Dark / Spellcaster *Level 2 *0 ATK / 1400 DEF *FLIP EFFECT: Target 1 monster on the field; it cannot attack while this card is face-up on the field. Thousand-Eyes Idol *Dark / Spellcaster *Level 1 *0 ATK / 0 DEF *A wicked entity that controls the hearts of men, its thousand eyes are able to see and expand the negative influences in an individual's soul. Flaws *Relinquished and TER are useless if they cannot use their effects. Skill Drain (and other similar cards) are perfect counters against TER. **Cards that negate Targeting cannot be absorbed. *TER can only immobilize monsters from attacking or changing battle position. It cannot immobilize, counter, block or prevent monster effects, spells or traps. **TER cannot paralyze Duel Winners as Duel Winning is technically an Effect. **TER (and the other aforementioned monsters) can still be destroyed, banished, removed from the field, etc... *Some effects, spells and traps can remove or destroy the equipped monster; returning Relinquished or TER to 0 ATK / 0 DEF. **TER or Relinquished will destroy itself by attacking a stronger enemy monster while having no monsters equipped to it. Traps and quick spells/effects can be used to do this while TER or Relinquished attacks. ***Relinquished can be destroyed when attacked by two monsters if the first attacking monster overpowers the absorbed monster. *Relinquished's and TER's absorbing effect can only be applied once per turn and only during its own turn. *Absorbing a face-down monster does not increase Relinquished or TER's ATK or DEF. **Does not absorb ATK / DEF modifier effects. ? ATK / ? DEF monsters classify as 0 ATK / DEF. *Absorbing does not copy monster effects. *(Unlike Relinquished) TER still receives battle damage even if it is not destroyed when fighting another monster. *An enemy monster with a higher DEF than Relinquished's or TER's equipped monster can block TER from attacking as TER cannot remove the monster equipped to itself. *Since TER paralyses its allies; it is the only monster capable of battling and so cannot depend on allies to attack along side of him. *Dark-Eyes Illusionist needs to flip to activate its effect. Its effect does not work if it's destroyed while facedown. **Its effect can only affect 1 monster. *Dark-Eyes Illusionist have no offensive capabilities. *Thousand-Eyes Idol has no combat abilities at all. Without support; TEI would be one of the worst monsters in Yugioh history. **TEI's lore states that it corrupts souls, but not to an extent where the victim is completely mind controlled or physically harmed. Trivia *TER is one of the few monsters to be Banned, Limited and Unlimited throughout its legal history. *TER is the only fusion monster who has the exact same ATK and DEF as both fusion materials. It also shares identical Attribute, Type, and Level. *TER does not have Relinuished's effect damage ability: (While equipped with that monster, any battle damage you take from battles involving this card inflicts equal effect damage to your opponent.) *TER was the very first card to be printed in Ultimate Rare foiling. *Yugi's strategy to defeat TER in the anime is completely illegal for multiple reasons. **TER's targeting cannot be changed, even by Multiply. **TER cannot absorb multiple monsters at once. **Yugi needs to use the Spell Card Detonate to make his Kuriboh Tokens explode. ***This spell cannot work if the Tokens are no longer on Yugi's side of the field. **Detonate destroys monsters; it does not block or negate effects. *TER has the lowest stats of any Fusion monster. **Relinquished has the lowest stats of any Ritual monster. **Soitsu and Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord are tied with TEI for the lowest stats of any Normal monster. TEI has the lowest level of these three. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Card Game Characters Category:Demon Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Characters